


super noel galaxy (dumb placeholder)

by soundscape



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Super Mario Galaxy AU, To Be Edited, get ready for this shit., this is gonna be a long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundscape/pseuds/soundscape
Summary: a story in which noel, sirius, ashe, and wilardo travel across the universe to save a certain claire elford.





	1. a fateful meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome. this will be a very long ride. i look forward to writing this-- i've always wanted one of these AUs. here's to hoping i can pull it off!

_(12 years ago.)_

“Wooooaaaahhhh!” Claire pointed out to a falling clump of starbits, and the princess and the two boys beside her watched in awe as it struck the ground, bursting into vivid rainbow pieces. With a jaw-breaking smile on her face, she turned to Patricia, whose expression mirrored hers quite well. “That-- that was awesome!”

“Yeah, yeah!” Patricia agreed, nodding vehemently. “And look, Claire, there’s so many of them…! They’re everywhere!”

On the night of the star festival, starbits rained down from the skies, coating the land in bright colors. Throughout the next day or so, these bits were collected and compounded into power stars, which were then converted to raw energy. It was the biggest and most important event of the year in the kingdom, and the three of them were always able to spend it together.

“This happens every year, and you two are still this surprised by what you see,” Sirius said, arms folded over his chest with a smirk. “I’ve grown up from all of that. This is nothing new--”

Abruptly, a clump landed particularly close to where Sirius stood on the balcony, bursting as it hit the railing. He jumped with a shriek, startled. The two girls laughed.

“C’mon, Sirius, you gotta be more honest!” Claire chided. “This only happens once a year, you know?! It’s so pretty…”

“That’s right. You can’t hide your amusement from us,” Patricia agreed with a smile. “Everyone’s impressed by the show. I think it’s only natural.”

“Hmph.”

“Hey, hey,” Claire started, looking between the other two. “We’ll always be together, right? I want to watch the starbits fall like this every year!”

“Of course! I wouldn’t miss this for the world!”

Claire and Patricia looked at Sirius expectantly, and he sighed. “Naturally. I’m always made to go along with the two of you.”

For the rest of the night, they continued like that, watching the starbits fall and fall until the hills were dotted with them. On into the night, they shone like glistening gems, giving off a warm light of their own.

\--

It was the night of the star festival. Noel was on collection duty. This year, he would be working on the castle grounds.

He stared wistfully at the balcony as he passed underneath it. Sirius was somewhere in that castle at this moment. But Claire? No one knew.

The sequence of events leading up to her disappearance confused the two of them to this day. In the same breath, Queen Dorothy had passed, and Claire was gone without a trace. Today, Sirius stood as the lone ruler of the kingdom, and while Noel was able to keep in touch with him from time to time, they had largely fallen out of contact.

There were a multitude of reasons. As they grew into young adults, not only were their schedules busier, but they were each dealing with grief in their own ways. 

A short while after the disappearance, Noel had also ran away from home. He couldn’t tolerate his father any longer, especially without the support of his friends. For a very long time, he found himself to be alone.

He looked away from the balcony. It was far too easy to remember what had been the happiest moments of his life when he was on castle grounds.

It was just then that the doors opened.

There stood Sirius, out of breath and wide-eyed. He quickly approached Noel and grabbed his wrist. Perplexed, Noel dropped his collection bag to the ground, staring back at it nervously as he was dragged inside.

“Ah! Sirius, what--?”

“Come with me! Quickly.” 

“I can’t just leave-- I’ll get in trouble--”

“Forget it! This is more important!”

Sirius whisked him through the corridor, up the stairs, and to a private room in the back. He urged Noel to sit before taking a seat for himself, reaching across the table to grab what appeared to be a letter.

“Listen to me carefully,” Sirius started, unfolding the letter and flattening it onto the table. “I believe I may know where Claire is.”

Noel forgot how to breathe. After all this time-- she was still alive? And okay? Was he dreaming? 

Wordlessly, Sirius slid the letter across the table. Noel watched him carefully as he did. He didn’t appear too happy… could it be bad news, after all? If it was, he didn’t want to know.

He could feel his heart palpitating as he gingerly lifted the paper. Briefly, he wondered what it would say, and who had written it in the first place. Was it Claire? He swallowed thickly as he read.

_I know where Claire Elford is. She’s alive, and well-- but not for long, if you don’t do something about it._

_On the night of the Star Festival, when the clock strikes midnight, come out onto your balcony. I’ll help you find her._

“... It’s not signed,” Noel observed with a frown. This note was incredibly suspicious. He was beginning to feel ill from anxiety-- knots were twisting in his abdomen at the thought of Claire out there in some harmful situation. Even if this letter were truthful, it was still saying she was in danger, wasn’t it? “How can we trust this?”

“... Because it came with this.” Sirius lifted his cape. Something green and glowing flew out from underneath. “I’m really not sure what it is, but it’s been absolutely annoying since I found it.”

“Hey! That’s no way to treat your guide.” 

“It spoke!” Noel exclaimed, surprised. He wasn’t really sure what to make of it-- it almost reminded him of a star, but with black eyes, and little arms and legs. The top of its head curled like the tip of an ice cream cone. Honestly, it was kind of cute.

“Ahahaha, nyello! The name’s Lime.” It… she?-- turned to face him, and he blinked. “I’m a Luma. And more importantly, I’m your guide. So you’d better listen to what I say, got it?”

“Um… alright.” Noel looked up to Sirius questioningly, whose arms were crossed over his chest.

“Don’t look at me. I don’t know where it came from. It just appeared earlier tonight on my balcony, carrying that letter.”

“Will this really lead us to Claire?”

“I’m not leading you to Claire. Our dad is. You’ll meet him soon.”

“Ah… is that so?”

“Yup! Just hang tight. We’ll go out on the balcony when it’s time, and I’ll sling-star us up there.”

“Sling-star…?”

“To the observatory.”

“Hold on just a moment.” Sirius interjected, tapping his foot impatiently. “I didn’t hear about any of this. Up where? Why isn’t your ‘dad’ coming to meet us here?”

“Heehee. You’ll just have to find out when you meet him. Patience, human.” The luma didn’t have any facial expressions, but Noel was sure that if she did, she would be mocking Sirius. “You want to see your beloved, don’t you? If so, you’d better follow my lead!”

Noel had the feeling they were in for a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't know what a luma is, google it! they're really cute. chapter two soon.


	2. welcome to the comet observatory

Noel felt his chest tighten as they emerged out onto the balcony. Watching as the starbits continue to fall, his memories of past Star Festivals with Claire and Sirius engulfed him, and he clutched his tie with a wistful frown. _No,_ he thought. _This isn’t the time to mourn._ Right now, what he had to do…

Sirius and Noel raised their heads to the starry sky and shielded their eyes as something bright flew into focus. A spaceship…! It had a strange design, appearing similar to the castle they were currently in. This was the observatory?

With a giggle, Lime disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a hollow green star floating a few feet above the ground. No, rather than disappearing-- she transformed?

“What are we supposed to do with this? Where did she go?!” Sirius demanded.

Looking up again to the observatory, Noel hummed. “A ‘sling-star’... don’t tell me… we’re meant to be slung up there?”

“What did you say--?! Absolutely not!”

“But it truly seems as if there’s no other way…”

“I’m telling you, I’m not doing it!”

Noel took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. An image of Claire flashed in his mind, her eyes sparkling with joy and wonder as she watched the starbits crash to the ground, bursting into rainbows. He wanted to protect that smile.

At this moment, he was given a chance to do so. Yes, instead of feeling sorry for himself, what he had to do now... 

\-- _was act!_

“Just follow my lead, Sirius!” With a rush of courage, Noel leapt into the star.

“Huh?! What are you doing, you idiot--?!”

“Spin, human!” Lime interrupted with glee. “Spin!”

And he spun. The next thing Noel knew, he was soaring high above the castle, aiming straight for the observatory. He made the mistake of looking down, and felt his stomach drop immediately. Sirius appeared as a small purple ant-sized figure from where he currently was, and he was steadily increasing altitude. If he fell from this height... 

However, as he approached the observatory, a blue light enveloped him-- slowing and eventually stopping him mid-air. It pulled him aboard the observatory to safety, and as soon as he felt his feet touch the ground, Noel fell to his knees. 

“You would be wise to learn to trust in the lumas-- they’ll get you where you need to go.” Shakily, Noel raised his head. A shorter man in a suit stood before him, gazing at him evenly. There was a strange aura about him he couldn’t quite place. Perhaps he needed to wait for the adrenaline to wear off before he considered it.

Sirius soon came flying over the edge, screaming all the way. When he hit the ground, he collapsed in a quivering pile, refusing to lift his head. Noel sympathized.

\--

“Welcome to the comet observatory.” The man, Wilardo, gave a short bow. The lumas behind him danced.

Looking around at his surroundings, Noel noticed how most of what he saw… seemed to be shut down. The generator in the center, which appeared to be a small star, was burning low, and much of the observatory was cast into darkness. The only sources of light came from the terrace to the left, the large screen before them which showed a map of the universe, and the lumas, floating busily from place to place.

He glanced to Wilardo, confused. How were they meant to find Claire in a rundown ship like this? Sirius must have been having similar thoughts, because he spoke up readily, having considerably recovered from his first sling-star experience.

“If I understand everything correctly, you are to help us find Claire Elford, yes? But this observatory seems to be malfunctioning.”

“Right. This observatory passes by this area every hundred years, or so. This time, though, something latched onto the ship, and sucked our power source like a leech. It’s in a state of hibernation right now-- it can’t really move.”

“That’s terrible.” Noel voiced, clasping his chin with a hand.

“And how is that supposed to help us, exactly?” Sirius inquired impatiently. 

“The same people who stole this ship’s power source have taken your special one hostage.”

“What did you say?!”

“Through attacking this ship, they have obtained the ability to travel just about anywhere in a short amount of time,” Wilardo explained. “Claire’s current location is the _center of the universe._ If you wish to save her, you’ll have to power the observatory first, so we’re able to go to where she is.”

“How could we possibly do that?” Noel eyed the darkened generator with a frown. “We aren’t mechanics. And even if we were, this ship is…” Unlike anything they’ve ever seen. How could they ever know how to fix it?

“You know what a power star is, don’t you? We need those-- the bigger versions. They’re called grand stars.” 

“Hmm.” Sirius was thoughtful. “But the only known grand star is currently powering the kingdom. How could you possibly expect us to find more of them…?”

“Easy. They’re using the grand stars they got from this ship to power their military bases. We’ll just have to knock their bases down, one by one. Or rather, you two will.”

“Are you meaning to imply we’ll be going alone?!”

“That’s not quite right. You’ll have the lumas to accompany you.”

“I see.” Noel hummed. “This is certainly troublesome…”

“It’s the only way you’ll be able to save her. Those guys are pretty terrible. I don’t know what their plans are exactly, but from what I’ve heard, it doesn’t sound good.”

“It sounds like it’s not only Claire in danger. That’s all the more reason to do this.” He thought that was a safe assumption to make based on how Wilardo was talking. These people… whoever they were, they most likely had more planned than a simple kidnapping. Why else would they have taken all of those grand stars for themselves? What could they possibly be using them for?

And why would they need Claire?

“Noel.” Sirius turned to him, a hard glint in his eyes. He seemed nervous, concerned, afraid-- Noel wanted nothing more than to tell him everything was going to be okay, but he knew he couldn’t. “Are we really going to go through with this?”

“It sounds like we have to.” He admittedly wasn’t sure how much they could trust Wilardo just yet, but they had no other options. If there was a way for them to save Claire-- and maybe, the universe along with her-- then there was no getting out of this. They had to do it. “You’ll stay with me Sirius-- won’t you?”

Sirius balled his fists, and shut his eyes. It was clear to Noel that he was frustrated, struggling to come to a decision. Being brave and bold was never his forte-- deep down, the prince was quite soft and sheltered, despite how capable he appeared to be.

Taking a deep breath and opening his eyes, Sirius lightly tapped Noel’s chest with his fist. He smirked, barely concealing his fear. “I’ve told you before-- I’m always made to go along with the two of you, aren’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go sirius go!! next chapter: more exposition, perhaps? noel and sirius learn who their luma partners are, and they explore what's open on the observatory.


End file.
